


Champions: X-Alliance

by Aandapples



Category: Champions (Comics), Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Dawn of X
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aandapples/pseuds/Aandapples
Summary: The champions react to Xavier’s offer to the world and Cyclops asks Dust for an important favor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Champions: X-Alliance

While you slept, The world changed-  
Charles Xavier

Ms Marvel

Kamala Khan was helping her father up the stairs to her brother’s apartment when the Xavier call was put forth to humanity. They both stopped when the voice was heard in their minds. Xavier makes his offer. When it was finally over Kamala quickly checked to make sure the parent she loved so much was okay. She firmly grasped his arm and asked soothingly “Abu are you okay? Your heart…” Her father put on a brave smile before comforting her  
“Beta I’m fine!” The smile quickly faltered. His eyes darted around as his face turned into something of worry and inquired “but what was that?” Kamala thought for a second. What does she tell him? She knows the X-men… slightly but she never experienced something like this.  
“I- I don’t know but whatever it is… I don’t think the world will ever be the same.”

Spider-Man and Nova:

Miles felt it a few seconds before it hit. He and Sam had FINALLY been able to just hang out and eat THE BEST cheesesteaks at their hang out spot. ONE BITE had been before his spider sense went WILD. It hit so hard it almost made him dizzy. Sam also got a bit of a warning. Alarms blared in his helmet “TELEPATHIC INTRUSION ALERT! TELEPATHIC INTRUSION ALERT!” It almost ruptured Sam’s eardrums. Then they heard it. Afterwards everything went quiet. Miles' brain stopped spazzing. Sam’s helmet went silent.  
“... you heard that, right?” Sam asked as he put his hand out for miles to grab. The intense feeling made miles drop to his knees.  
“Of course I heard it. What was that about?” Miles asked, getting up. They both looked down at the ground and groaned. The sandwiches were ruined from being dropped. They stopped and thought for a second. What do they do now? Miles was the first to speak.  
“Well this explains where Fabio disappeared to” he muttered while rubbing his temples. Sam looked puzzled “who’s that?” Miles realizes nova wouldn’t know him by his civilian name “oh the X-man,, Goldballs. We were friends.”  
Sam snorted and laughed. “Damn that name sucks.”

Wasp and Viv:

The peaceful “pym family bonding” weekend turned into anything but as ALL of the Agents of G.I.R.L. burst into Viv’s guest workspace. Viv jumped a little at the large commotion but didn’t have time to ask questions as Nadia basically launched herself at Nadia. The teen grabbed the synthezoid by the shoulders and asked loudly “DID YOU SEE THAT?!?!”  
Viv is utterly dumbfounded. “What is it that you are talking about?” They all started babbling so quickly that it was almost hard to pick out everything but she heard words like “telepathic” and “mutant nation” and “cure all”. “I’ll have to record this and play it back later” Viv thought to herself. More guests arrived as Janet Van Dyne flew through the open window.  
“Is everyone okay?” She checked in worriedly and everyone sounded off “yes” before Nadia went straight into questions.  
“Is it true they have a cure for all mental ailments?!?! Could it cure m-my…” she trails off not wanting to think about her disorder too much. The older wasp scoops up the child in a comforting hug.  
“I don’t know honey” she softly spoke to the girl before her voice turned grave “I do however know apparently Xavier had tried to buy stark industry recently.” They all ooh’ed and ahh’ed.  
Viv was the first to speak up “what does that mean?” Janet smiled nervously “well… it means the mutants are making moves…”

Ironheart:

Riri Williams was launching herself through downtown Chicago weaving between buildings testing her new boosters. Natalie piped up over the comm system  
“The upgrades to your suit are working at peak stregn-“ before the A.I.’s statement was drowned out by an intelligent sounding voice talking about a world now changed. The voice boomed so loud that the distracted genius didn’t hear her digital companion scream “UM, RIRI! IMPACT IMMINENT!” as she crashed headfirst into a Tesla sitting unattended in a tall parking garage. The impact dazed her for a few minutes before Riri managed to get her bearings and stagger to her feet still shaky.  
“RIRI ARE YOU OKAY?!?!” Her friend's voice cried.  
“I-I’m fine. That was pretty freaking weird…” Riri replied still sore from the impact “Glad my armor was able withstand the crash”. The voice in her helmet sighed electronically before finally saying  
“Going back to your readings pre-crash there was an odd spike in your brainwaves. What happened?” Riri was immediately caught off guard by the question.  
“Okay I know I’m not insane. You must have heard Xavier talking.” The engineer quipped.  
“The X-guy? Girl, I think you lost a few marbles'' the voice responded sarcastically. Riri looked around at the damage caused by the crash.  
She muttered “guess I gotta build this guy a new car… good thing it’s not that hard to build something better than a Tesla.”

Brawn:

Amadeus Cho was eating his fifth meal of the day. 5 tacos. Between his hyper mind and gamma irradiated body, hunger was never far from his mind. Today however there was gonna be another thing on his mind. Another voice that is. Xavier’s. When the message finished the green 20 year old super genius just pinched his temple. “WHY CAN'T I EAT IN PEACE?!” he grumbled in frustration. As if on cue his agents of atlas communicator started beeping loudly. “Oh great another interruption” he muttered as he reached for the device answering the call.  
“I'm guessing you heard that too, Cho.” a smooth voice asked immediately as the connection was created.  
“Xavier’s manifesto? Of course Woo.” Amadeus responded to the head of the Atlas corporation. “My question is, since you seem to have your ears everywhere, what do you know?” Jimmy chuckled before answering in a bemused voice.  
“Surprisingly little actually. All I know is that Xavier has been buying up a lot of pharmaceutical companies.” The pair didn’t say anything to each other for a few moments before Amadeus responded. “Well that explains the miracle drug thing.”  
They both seemed to sigh exasperatedly at the same time. Through the phone the sound of a hand going through hair could be heard like Jimmy was scratching his head.  
“I’ll keep you posted if I hear anything Amadeus.” the super spy finished before hanging up all of a sudden.  
Brawn looked at the communicator irritatedly “rude” he said before shrugging “well at least i might be able to eat now.”

Snowguard:

A blur of white wings shot across the skyline of the canadian wilderness as master and apprentice, Snowbird & Snowguard, race each other. The younger girl was just about to gain the advantage when the two mythically empowered heroes got the message. Snowbird having years of dealing with magical visions in her mind was able to keep her flight pattern normal. The younger girl was caught off guard so she began to plummet due to the shock. Snowbird shoots after her catching the teen quickly before rising now carrying the teen in her arms. “Charles Xavier…’ the teen mumbles.  
The blond veteran hero smiled sweetly “indeed but unlike i have ever heard him before.”  
Amka considers the answer for a second before asking “Alpha Flight was chill with the mutants right?”  
Snowbird nods “yes! Many adventures were had with the x-men but even i don't know what to make of this.’ They land in a snowy clearing and stand quietly, eyes wandering around.  
Snowguard was the first to speak. “You hear that right?’  
Her teacher responds quietly “Of course child. Even the spirits are talking about this shift. I can taste it on the air”

Dust(A few months later):

Krakoa is a lively place. What else would you expect from a country where the very ground itself is alive? But nowhere on the island was it more lively then the Akademos Habitat. All the teens and young adults in one place and you have a recipe for chaos. In Zeta house you will however find the person who is always quiet. Dust sits by a window trying to read a book she had Mercury pickup for her on one of her MANY shopping trips. Rockslide and Anole are laughing at some joke Hellion just made. Surge is teaching Gentle how to play GO. Mercury and Bling are making googly eyes at each other while holding hands.  
“They may be noisy and rowdy but I have never seen them so at peace.” Sooraya thinks to herself with a grin “I can't think of a place I would rather be… I do wish Prodigy was here though but he is so busy with his chasing the dead and missing…”  
The thought is interrupted when Pixie poofs into the with a flash of pink smoke. ‘Oi, Dust! Cyclops wants to see you at the steps of the grove!” she calls out in a thick welsh accent.  
Dust’s eyes go wide with surprise “B-but that's the quiet council chamber…”  
Everyone is stunned silent until Santos breaks the silence as per usual “oooohhhhhhh Dust is going to the principal’s office!’  
Anole snickers before Pixie retorts “at least she is important enough to talk to!” Rockslide sticks his tongue out and blows a razzy. Pixie puts a hand out. Dust takes it. 

They both disappear and reappear a blink of an eye later on stone steps. “Good luck sweetie” the winged mutant wishes before leaving just as quickly as they got there.  
Dust huffs and turns around to find not just Cyclops standing there but all the commanders. Magik. Bishop. Gorgon. The young shrouded mutant is taken aback. “Did i do something wrong?’  
Gorgon laughs tauntingly before Illyana shoots him a glare. Cyclops calmly explains “on the contrary Sooraya i need your help with something that you and I are uniquely qualified to do. I want your help building an alliance between the champions and krakoa.”


End file.
